Slingficerz
by nursorasistarz
Summary: Sora wouldnt dream of lil sis after rui's death,Nurul think she doesnt have anyone to look up,but fate has its way for this souls to meet. From strangers to sisters, this is their journey
1. Beginning of a journey

Explotion was heard from the trainning ground,there was two girls fighting. One girl in warrior suit and engulfing in aura,another one also in warrior suit and recite cantation

"This is it lil sis,everything down to this!" she open her eyes revealing striking yellow color

"Beserk mode,you really dont hold back sis" she smiled and in her palm activate an arrow,they runs towards each other causing huge explosion

"Woah they really take it to the next level"a short auburn haired girl shock

"Right Nia,this is battle more intense than any other fight" a guy with navy blue hair and fair skin look the explosion

"Nur!!!!!!!"

"Sora!!!!!!"

Their punch connected and create a fissure around them,while the other look in horror

"This is not good,ghost form activated!" a crute hair guy engulf in aura and became a ghost,sending his friend to safety

"Eli,is Nur and Sora goanna be alright"

"I dont know Nia" Eli worried like Dania.Then a huge explosion was heard

"Sora!!!!!" Dania scream with horror

"Nurul!!!!!!" Eli and another girl name Yuki shock with horror

(3 years before)

"Heh another mission,tell me where is it and Sora the great will finish it in no time captain Ricky" an arrogant enforcer named Hana Ariff but she also known as Sora snickered

"Dont be to cocky Sora,this world very diffrent than other world you been fighting on" Ricky warned her

"So what im the best,and i rather go solo than with this girl" point to Dania

"You will go with this girl wheather you like it or not,and my decision is final!" Ricky slam his fist onto table.

"Pfttt" Sora walk away

A/N:This new story was based on slugterra rp,that me and my adik played and this story was a gift to her keyuki65 thank you for always beliving in me and always by my side.

Knowing you is the best thing happen to me adik and thank you for your kidness towards me


	2. Into slugterra and meet the gang

They look the hole down below,it was deep and dark.Dania flickers her communicator while Sora look bored as usual

"This is how we going to go,really?" Dania swallow hard

"Look here rookie if you want to go then shut up but if no you can go home crying to mummy" as Sora jump into the hole follow by Dania

"D-wheel activated" they shout and a strange looking vehicle almost like racing bike appear and they drove fast down the tunnel and they saw opening clog by stone

"Grey realize and destroy the rock!

Red dragon creature appear and it blast the rock leaving them a way into beautifull vast of nature

"Omg...i dont know have another world and it below our feet" Dania scream with joy

"Sheesh,chillax rookie you look like a caveman see this place" as they journey along the new surrounding,without their knowing they been follow by a group of people and them pass the girls and blocking their way

"Hold it right there" a blaster was aim to Sora and Dania

"Now what,out of our way" Sora readied her digivice 3 or d-3

"State your business" a girl much younger than Sora raised her blaster and Sora look

"None of your business,go away little missy"

"Sora stand down,we dont want to start a fight here" Dania calm her down

"Pfttt"

"I said once again state your business in slugterra" the navy blue haired boy said

"Im Dania Rahman,call me Nia and that girl is Sora,we are the digital Enforcer been transfer here to monitor the escaping digimon" Dania explain

"Im Eli Shane,and this girl is Nurul Mohd Amirul and we are the Shane gang"

"Nice to meet you guys" Dania shake hand with the gang and Sora just watch boredly

"Im out of here!"she rode pass the Shane gang arrogantly

"Whats with her"Nurul only look


	3. Kimeramon Rampage

Sora ride her d-wheel aimlessly in this new surrounding,she knew she have to open up for new friendship but her heart still deeply hurt with Rui's death,Sora close her eyes tightly

'Why you left me lil sis,do you know that your death tug my spirit away? Why lil sis why?'tears falling down her cheek and she look at diamond shape necklace that Rui gave her for her birthday 2 years ago,suddenly her d-3 beeped and Sora saw a portal was open and a huge digimon came out from it

(Meanwhile)

"You guys like defenders of this world right" Dania smiled

"Thats true,im the Shane of 99 caverns protector of all good in the slugterra and whats is digimon actully?" Eli looked intrested

"Explaination will be hard let me show you instead. Agu realize!" and a cute looking dinosaur came out

"Wow a real life dinosaur" Nurul was impress

"Yo im Agu,Dania's partner and her fighting buddies" Agu grin showing his teeth

"Agu is an example of digimon and it a short form of digital monster,they live in digital world a parallel world to our own world" suddenly Dania's d-3 beeped with a sos signal

"Whats up?" Nurul asked

"Sora's in trouble,i must help her! Enforcer gear suit up!" Dania change her attire and she runs from the hideout

"Come on gang lets saddle up" Eli said and all of his gang nodded

(With Sora)

Sora was toss down by might of kimeramon and she was bleeding hard

"You overgrown pest! Grey eliminate them

"Plasma blade!" Grey launch himself towards kimeramon

"Pest! You think you can beat me!Heat viper!" he launch fire from his arm and it hit Grey hard

"Nobody mess around in slugterra" a hoprock was shoot to kimeramon but he caught the slug before it could reach 100 mph

"Pathetic human!" Kimeramon tried to stomp Nurul but Sora save her

"Go away Nur,Kimeramon is mine" Sora tried to get up but she kneel on one leg

"Why do you save me Sora?"

"I dont want to lose anyone again,i lose Rui once and i dont want he claim your life,now go!"

"What ever it is we will face it together for better or worse" Nurul smile, Sora was stunted that smile reminds her of Rui and she knows Rui will always watch her. "Grey!!!! Are you ready?" her d-3 glows

"Grey matrix evolution! Wargrowlmon"

"What???? You cant change as i remember" Kimeramon shock

"Grey cant change because all this time i close my heart to friendship after Rui's demise but no more! Sora is back strong!

"Attomic blaster!"Grey shoots Kimeramon viciously and it explode in single go

" Disaster Evade" Sora spins her d-3 put it back into holster and look at Nurul

"Why you look at me like that?"

"Thanks for saving me and make me realise that friendship is sacred. Im sorry for my arrogance way earlier,how we say friends?" Sora extends her hands

"Friends" Nurul shake hand with Sora and the new friendship forged


	4. Dania's plan

Dania look at the gang and she watch Sora helping Nurul with her chores,an idea form in her head and she grin

"Whats with the grin" Yuki saw Dania grinning

"I have an idea" Dania whisper to Yuki and she nodded

"Why both of you always gossiping around" Sora shook her head and behind her was Nurul

"Nur,since Sora new here how about you show her and Dania around" Yuki said with smiles

"Well since im not into practice,so what da heck come on Sora Nia"

"Omg i just remember i need to help agu with his data messing so you guys go without me okay"Dania dash to the back of the hideout

"Is she always like that" Nurul asked and Sora shrugged, then they goes out leaving the hideout.Dania watch with smiles

"Why arent you with them Nia?" Yuki look Dania

"The truth is i want Sora to be happy back,from what i heard she shut her emotion down after losing her lil sister"

"Losing sister?"

Dania nodded "She has lil sis name Rui they both call super enforcer,d-wheel racer and Rui was the champion of DRGP 3 years in a row"

Eli heard them talking with his mug of coffee and sat infront of the girls

"You said Sora losing someone dearest to her right?"

"Yes and i still remember that day because i watch that fight" Dania look out from window

Flash back

Imperialdramon and Dukemon was fighting dark masters and it was gruling fight ever as clashing lance and claw sending sparks everywhere

"You humans dont know what you are messing with" as metal seadramon coils imperialdramon and Rui inside him

"Never give up! We will win this fight!" Rui escape and use positron laser but without her knowing she was stab by piedmon sword

"Lil sis no!" Sora shock in horror and she dash towards dying Imperialdramon but was block by piedmon

"Where you think your going?" Piedmon slash Sora but she blocks it"

"What have you done to her!?"

"Easy with the champion out of picture then it will be easy for us conquering both worlds"

"Not on my watch!" Imperialdramon hug Piedmon tightly

"What are you doing lil sis,it suicide move,dont do it" Sora plead

"Well,this is the only way.Im sorry sis our fight will never occour,Saranghaeyo Sora" Imperialdramon explode with Piedmon leaving a yellow calming particle

"Kajima Rui Kajimaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Sora slam her fist to the ground and her tears running down her cheek fast

End of flashback

"After that incident,she changes a lot,Sora shut down her emotion became arrogant selfish like you saw her now but after yesterday incident with Nurul,i belive Nur was the answer to get Sora back to herself"

"I guess Rui's death wiped her smile,her spirit and everything she belive in life" Eli said

"But i belive time has come for real Sora to be back"

Dictionary

Saranghaeo-love

Kajima-dont go

Nurul and Yuki belongs to keyuki65

I only own hana ariff a.k.a sora and the plot only

Cheerio


	5. To know you

From the distance was hear sound of two vehicle race down the forest. Sora rode her d-wheel pass Nurul on her mecha,she give Nur a friendly smirk

"Hah,you dont see yet what my mecha can do"

"Race me then"

Nurul smirk and press a green button transforming into a race bike and she ride pass Sora with style

"Yikes her mecha can do that? Impressive"

"See ya at the finish line"

Both of race bike try to do each other and they across the qusingly cavern at the same time

"Hahahah,looks like we are tie" Sora laughes

"Yup totally agree" Nurul smiles,and that smiled stunned Sora's heart again

"Your smile remind me of her"

"Well who may that be Sora may i know?"

Sora sighed,she close her eyes and memory of Rui rush in her mind

"Hey are you alright,its okay if you dont want to talk about it" Nurul about to leave

"Her name is Rui, she like opposite of me,sweet,kind and she always have inspiration in life" Sora beginning to open up

"You must feel lost right?"

"Yeah,after she dies i try to fill the void she left but meeting others they take advantages of my kindness,thats why i change to selfish arrogant brat that you see me now but you Nurul,you manage to make me realize that i have to give people a chance in life"

"Sora,you know we might have lot in common" Nurul smiles.Sora laughes

"Well like i say let see if we do have lot in common,what is your fave food?"

"Its fried rice extra spicy,how about you my friend"

"Im the red blue johore blood and my fave food is soto with spicy kick sambal kicap,yummy thinks of it makes my mouth watery"Sora lick her lips

"Well what is your fave color?" Nurul look Sora

"Purple,grey and blue"

Nurul stunted and smiles,blue is also her favorite color to


	6. Encounter with Togemon

Another fine day at the Shane Gang hideout where our enforcer beginning to got hang off living in slugterra,now Sora,Dania,Eli,Nur and Yuki was playing spin the bottle

"Haha its your turn Nia" Yuki smirk,Dania laughes nervously,Sora and Nur shook their head

"Well before i became enforcer i was a private plane stewardess with d-nest aviation,but i got bored with my life and i want some adventure" Dania says with fire in her eyes

"The fiery Nia done it again"Sora chuckles

" Oh shut up"

Nurul and Sora burst into uncontrollable laughter when her ears caught a familiar sound

"Thats emergency calling" Yuki said

"Saddle up guys!" the Shane gang move out

"Defender job never rest" and her d-3 gives a distress signal.Nia look

"Togemon just emerge at Quiet lawn cavern"

"Thats where the Shane gang head off,enforcer gear realize,d-wheel activated!" Sora and Dania rode off to quiet lawn cavern

"This digimon was famous for its punches and its thorn,hope nobody will make Togemon angry" as the d-wheel ride pass forest

(Meanwhile)

Explosion was herd everywhere and Togemon launch its spike to innocent people in the cavern

"Damn this cactus unbeatable" Nurul shoot fusion shot of infurnus and tazerling but Togemon dodges and shoots its spike towards Nur

"Nur,becarefull" Eli shoot chiller and it makes wall of ice protecting Nurul

"Thorn Shoot!" as Togemon shoot its thorn again and one of it launch straight to Yuki when a yellow light glows and it front of her is geogreymon

"Mega burst!!!" Geogreymon shoots fire to togemon

"What was that!?" Nurul and Yuki look with awe and they saw Dania grab her d-3

"Plasma blade" Grey came out from the ground and toss Togemon to the ground

"Sora!!" Nurul smiles

"How about a combo Nia?" Sora look Dania

"Guys finish it!"

"Mega burst!!!!"

"Pyro blaster!!!"

"Combo burst!"both of the fire hit Togemon and it explode leaving yellow particle and back into digi egg

"Disaster Evade!"both of them spins their d-3

"Thats was awsome guys and the way that digimon explode was cool" Yuki said

"I've been thinking,you guys wanna join the Shane gang?" Eli offered and both of the girls look each other

"Well,let us think first this is all of sudden" Dania look Sora

"Nia is right,you guys just know us and we just know you"

"I know you girls dont trust us yet but its okay and we will wait for your answer" Eli smiled

"Its a deal" Sora shake hand with Eli


	7. Cant fight the moonlight

Yuki saw Sora grinning while reading a book,and suddenly she laughes reading it

"Oh damn this log was hillarious ever. I wonder how we got this idea" Sora laughes

"What are you reading that makes you laughes like that?" Yuki ask Sora,and she handed the book to her

"Its called catatan kembara,and it got every solution to every problem,i always refer to it when i got in mission" then they saw Eli and Nurul bump into each other

"Nice weather today" Eli try to act cool infront of Nurul

"Yeah it nice for walking right,well i have to go now" Nurul walks out the hideout,Sora facepalming herself

"They like each other oviously but still not making the first move"

"Both are shy and afraid to expres it right" Yuki shook her head and Sora glaring at them

"Why dont you use catatan kembara Sora,you know it got the solution in that" Dania smirk to her,and Sora slap her own head

"Sometimes rookie,you are smart to" she goes to the great ideas section on the log book and she grin

"This look promising,Yuki do you know where is the most romantic place ever in slugterra?"

"You ask the right person,come lets go!" Yuki hop on her mecha while Sora and Dania activated their d-wheel and dash to the place

\- time skip-

Both of them jawdrop looking at the place shown by Yuki and their eyes fill with stars

"OMG this place perfect for a romantic night out,damn this place more cool than Paris"

"Dania,control yourself okay,now for the plan" Sora spin her d-3

"What are you up to Sora?" Yuki shook her head

"Grey realize!" Sora shout and Grey appear infront of her

"What ya want boss,who's the enemy?"Grey pump up

"This time not enemy,but a special assignment for you buddy.Its MP2H time"

"You know im ready boss" Grey grin

"Go bring Eli and Nur here in 2 hours,can you do it"

"Im ready" Grey runs away to the hideout

-at the hideout-

"What are you saying Grey? Yuki,Sora and Nia have been kidnap? By who?" Eli and Nurul shock

"That guy name CC,i try to fight him but he stuned me with Tazerling and drop this" shows Sora's d-3

"We have to save them now lets go!" Nurul and Eli saddle up and rush to crystal cavern,but when they arrived the crystal cavern was glimmering with light and roses petals lead them to a table for two

"Good evening Eli and Nurul,i'll be your waiter for tonight" Sora bows

"What the meaning of all this?" Eli stunted

"Well all in a mean time now enjoy the meal" Dania smile and she leave

"Wow not bad for them" Nurul smiles and that smiles makes Eli's heart beep faster

"Erm Nur,i want to say something important to you"

"Shoot it E"

"Since the first time i saw you,i feel something special for you,more than feeling for a friend,without you by my side im lonely,you are my strength and my sunshine"

"Eli..." Nurul losing word,and Eli kneel to her

"Will you be my love?"

"I dont know how to say this..." she just stunted,then suddenly they hear someone singing

Under a lovers' sky

Gonna be with you

And noone's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight - starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then

You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

"Thats Sora" Nurul just smile

"So what do you say" Eli still kneel

"Yes...yes" Nurul burst in tears and she cant say more when she feel that Eli's lips press against hers,and the gang just look

"Well who knows the plan work" Dania grin

"Lets leave them alone"


	8. shane star and bancho

Deep in a forest Nurul was toss down to the ground by a great force,no matter how hard she tried,she end up being toss down again and again by the same great force

"Nur!!!!" Eli tried to rescue his girl but he end up being toss to a nearby tree

"Bancho or god!" that mystrious being shout

"Do i care,i will win" Nurul shoot a tazerling slug but it stop midair

and it return back to Nurul thus electrocuted her. Sora and Dania was worried by both of them progress

"Im afraid at this rate both of them gonna get killed by master bancholeomon" Sora address her worry

"But we cant do anything even we want to,this is a test for them" Dania sighed

"Unfortunately you are true,even if we want to help its against regulations"

"I wont give up!" Nurul dash towards bancho leomon but he dash leaving Nur stunted and again she was slam to a nearby tree

"You are weak heart,weak mind and body" as bancholeomon got closer to Eli and he unsheath his sword

"Dont you dare touch him!!" Nurul runs faster and even she was toss down but she keep on going and she jumps high launch a punch

"What the???" bancholeomon blocks using his sword and both of the force collide

"Hiyarghhhh" Nurul engulf in aura that so strong even bancho sword crack a bit and that great lion smirks

"Show me what you can do!"

"Lets tango!" she land and swipe bancholeomon feet but the great lion jumps

"Not bad for a rookie,show me what you got and more!" he beacon towards Nurul but none of them realize Sora's crest begins to glow

"I will win!" the aura engulf Nurul more strong than ever and the crest on Sora shoot its light towards Nurul

"What da flame!" Sora shock but then she smile

Then a calm yellow light engulf Eli and the crest symbol appear infront of him

"Thats the crest of hope!" Dania stunted and she saw a bright pink light engulf Nurul and the crest of love appear

"So you been chosen by the two powerfull crest ever and you both pass the test" bancholeomon put back his sword

"What is a crest actully" Eli ask the great lion

"Its your trait that you have,Eli you always belive in the darkest situtation ever you still hope there is a light somewhere deep inside.Nurul you are caring towards your family and friends and you prove it by keep fighting me even you know the odd are against you. They saw and they choose a right person to carry on the legacy"

"Congrats guys,you earn it fair and square" Sora smiled and Dania makes the thumb up sign


	9. Meeting him

D-wheel drove fast,as Sora enjoying her ride alone with Grey in her d-3 they go into vast of scenery.

"This is awsome Sora,i never knew that slugterra was so great and beautifull"

Sora only smile but suddenly a hyena mecha rode pass her and that blue eyes glare her,that mecha stopped prompted Sora to stop her d-wheel too

"Never see you around here" that guy ask

"Ermm yeah im new here,is that a problem?" Sora raised her eye brow

"Nothing just a question is it wrong?"

Sora sighed and about to continue her journey,and her d-3 beeped

'Now what' as a portal open and half man half horse digimon appear

"Huh whats that" that guy shock,but he loaded his thugglet slug

"Get away from him!" Sora grab that guy arm and they run away across the forest

"I can handle him,its easy"

"No,kentarumon will murder you. Only an expert digimon enforcer will able to handle that.Grey applirize!"

"You call me Sora" and Grey saw that kentarumon

"Lure him back into portal and close it" Sora was serious,and that guy saw her determination.Grey nodded and fight kentarumon

"So your name is Sora right,im Twist" he introduce himself

"You should go now Twist,its dangerous around here"

"Let see,dazzle them loki!" he shoot loki and it hit Kentarumon make him in daze state

"Now Grey fire blade!" Grey use his fire blade to push kentarumon back into portal

"The chosen one in danger...be carefull" all that kentarumon say before he was suck back into digital world

-time skip-

"You say that you hate the Shane because he kill your father and make you orphan right?" Sora asked Twist

"Especially Eli, i want him to suffer what im suffering"

"And this ring of vengence will keep going and going,tell you the truth i also lost my parents and im going to exact revenge but my mom's words makes me think back"

"What is the word Sora?"

"Forgiveness more sacred than revenge,there is no harm in forgive someone,i know its hard but i manage to overcome everything now" Sora smile and Twist stunted

"I was wrong all this time,doing all this crime only to search for power and exact revenge to the Shane" Twist look down

"Its never to late for seek redemption,you still have time to redeem yourself" Sora walks to her d-3"

"Hey when can we meet again?"Twist ask and Sora smile

"Later Iqram"

"Huh Iqram?"Twist puzzled

"Thats my name for you"her d-wheel drove leaving him

"Iqram...not bad" Twist smiled to himself


	10. an offer from a devil

Dania look at thats mystrious figure,with his pale skin almost like it been bleach with his devilish smile

"What do you want here!" Dania readied her d-3

"Chillax Dania,im here not to fight,im here to offer you a partnership"Blakk gives his creepy smile

"Keep talking"

"You know im a great businessman,also a very influencial people in slugterra,a ghoul slinger but one guy stands between me and my ambition"

"Why you want to approach me instead" Dania snickers

"You got something that me and that rival of mine dont have,a digital technology thats what you and that friend of yours called it right,how about you provide me with that technology and you will be my new apperentice along with my ghoul for you to choose"

Dania thinks,she's torn apart. She loves her team so much but Sora's cruelty really cuts deeps inside her heart.Nia look her d-3.

"Agu whats says you?"

"Dont do it Nia,remember your oath as an enforcer. Remember why you choose this path. You are part of the destiny that written,dont back on your words now" Agu tried to reason with Dania

"Im sorry Agu" Dania open her eyes and look at Dr Blakk.

"Its a deal then,i will provide you with digital technology knowledge and a new design of digivice" Dania shook hand with Dr Blakk

"Excellent choices my dear Dania,come with me and Slugterra will be ours to conquer" Blakk laughes,and Twist overhear them

"This is bad really bad" he mumbled


	11. changing sides

They look each other eyes,Sora gritted her teeth with anger,Dania just smirks and look Sora with disgust.Once partner now enemy.

"Its come to this and this time we will see who's the better enforcer" Dania hold her new digivice

"Enforcer? Huh you dont know a bit of it,you just a traitor! Grey appliarize!"

"You really want to fight me Sora! Then be it Agu realize!"

Sora smirks,and she laugh manically

"You are afraid to accept my challenge, so instead of riding duel you challenge me to regular duel"

"Im not afraid of a loser like you bitch! If you really want it then be it!" Dania realize her d-wheel

DIGI DUEL SET!

AR VISION SET!

SPEED WORLD ON!

RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!

"Grey charge agu with pyro sphere!" Grey charge and tackle agu to the tree

"Agu counter with dark flame!" while agu counter grey power with dark flame

Both contender got 3 s.c(S.c-speed counter) fight!

Sora dash her d-wheel and charge to Dania who is a sitting duck

"Feh,you think im stupid! Agu go rovers with your claw" Dania order. Agu with his eyes glowing red charge his claw towards Sora but Grey block it

"Agu this is not right at all,you know you cant direct attack towards contender! Kiai Tame!" Grey sword appear

"Nia's more important than stupid rule! Roarr" slash his claw towards Sora and her d-3 glows

"You insolent digimon! Grey evolve!" Sora's voice rang coldly

"Roarrrr!!!" Grey engulf in strong energy and became megidramon

"Megidramon,not bad,Agu dark digivolve now!"Nia's digivice unleash dark energy and turn Agu into the mighty Skull greymon

"Crush them megidramon! Make them pay!"Sora say with hatred


	12. saved by him

At the Shane's hideout

Nurul and Eli was trainning when they felt sharp pain in their chest

"What was that?" Nurul look to horizon

"Well it reeks darkness and pure evil as darkbane"

Yuki gasped,she was familiar with this type of power,both as a very deep scar to her memories

"Megidramon and Skullgreymon power" she tremble with fear,suddenly Twist appear

"What do you want Twist" Eli point his blaster to him

"I dont want to fight you now,im here to warn you that Dania has been side with Blakk and now she and Sora on a death battle"he raised his hand

"Why should we belive you" Yuki sneered.Twist sigh heavily

"Fine if you dont belive me im cool but i doing it for Sora" he rode his hyena mecha fast towards rocky canyon.Eli look at Nur and Yuki

"He's telling the truth,i can feel that Nia has gone sided with Blakk" Yuki gritted her teeth

"Saddle up gang,we going to save our team" Eli and his gang dashed

with sora and nia

"You are damn bitch!" Sora punch Dania right on her face and blood pouring

"Me a bitch? Says person who is a bitch herself" Nia kick her in guts makes Sora kneel

"I care about you,because you are my friend,my confiant!"

"You never respect me as friend,you cold and wrap up in the past,you dont open up. You think everyone except Rui always want to use you then you ignore my friendship! You are the biggest loser of them all,you not lose to me but you lose to your ownself!" Dania laughes evily as she walk away

"Because i dont want to lose anybody close to me!" Sora scream in pain as the dark digisoul further engulf her

"Roarrrrr!!!!!!!" Megidramon slam Skull greymon hard and it decend to his opponent

"KILL THEM!"

"SORA NO!!!!!" as Twist hug her from behind

"Iqram..." her dark digisoul disappear and she blush

"Dont do it,its not worth to waste your time on her" he whispered and Sora sighed

"Fine then,i let you go but you are no longer a Digital Enforcer"

"Whatever" Dania scoffed and walks away. Sora look at Twist

"Why are you saving me Iqram?"

Twist blushes "You make me realize that vengence is not everything in life. Like you say life is short to be filled with hatred,and i want to turn over a new leaf"

"Well its true then you has turn to the good side,now i belive you" Eli shock them

"Err Iqram can you let me go" Sora blushes several shade of red

"My bad" he relase Sora and smile

"Wow did we see that Sora blush" Nurul tease her

"Oh shut up!" Sora runs away blushing furiously and all of the gang laughes


	13. prankster appear

Sora was looking at the log when her eyes closed by a hand

"Guess who?"

"Its you Iqram" Sora moves Twist hand and look behind. Twist smiles and gives her a yellow roses

"Thats so sweet of you" Sora smile and Twist blush,suddenly a bucket of mud was pour to Twist

"Hey who do that!" grab his blaster but nothing appear

"Hmmm" Sora eyeing her surrounding,suddenly they herd an mischivious laugh

"You like it?" a ghost appear and laughing hard

"You again! Thats it nobody mess with my friends,BAKEMON!!!!!.GREY RELEASE!!!!"

Grey just stare bakemon and his pupil shrink

"You dead bakemon!!!! Pyro blaster!" breath fire to bakemon

"Hahahah is that all you get!" bakemon laughes evily

"Urghhh,you are annoying!"

"Chillax bro,you know that if you mad at me,you will got yourself a high blood" he disappear and appear massaging grey's neck.Sora just jawdrop with that situation

"You are not evil arent it?"

Bakemon stop massaging and look at Sora

"Captain Ricky send me after Dania betray you and joins Blakk,my mission to track down Dania and bring her back to hq for trial.

Sora look Bakemon and Twist,she sighed

"Well bake,welcome to the team and revert"

"Do you really trust him Sora"

"I saw in his eyes,he's sincre like you and now Iqram i trust you more than myself"

Twist just jawdropp,Sora look him puzzled

"You got purest heart and soul Sora"


	14. Trouble again

"You will go down lady!" as Bakemon attack Shadow posses Yuki with his might,but she dodges with ease

"Pathetic brat!" she kick Bake across plain field,but suddenly Bake disappear

"What wrong with that sweet girl" he thinks

(2 hours before)

"Meet the newest edition to the enforcer team,Bakemon the expert in tracking and geting information" Sora introduce Bake to the Shane gang

"Yo im Bakemon,but call me Bake for short" he grinned and shake hands with all of gang,when Yuki's turn he shake her hand quite long

"Ehem you shake her hand almost 2 minutes Bake,thats long for a record" Sora grinn,and Bake let his hand and bit blush

"Well nice to meet you Yuki" he bows and kiss her hand making Yuki's blush

"Ahh,nice to meet you too Bake"

Bake smiles,but he forgotten about a trap that he set earlier and it activates dumping pile of fish guts onto Shane Gang,including Yuki

"Oh no bad move guys" Nurul get ready to battle

"What is happening?" Sora and Bake tilt there head.Nurul point to Yuki,her eyes turn red

"You are dead Bake!!!!"

(End of Flashback)

"I will kill you all!!!" Shadow slam dark energy ball to all of them

"This is your big idea pranking her!" Sora glare to Bake

"How should i know that she turn to coldblooded murderer"

Sora rush to Shadow and grab her from behind

"Yuki snap out of it!"but Shadow slam her to ground

"Thats it you going down" Bake dash and punch Shadows really hard that she black out and reverted to Yuki

"That strong power" Sora jawdroped looking Bake carry Yuki into the hideout

"What is he using Sora" Twist ask her

"Bake use a force call a digital soul or in short is digisoul but i thought digi soul are impossible to master"

Nurul look Sora


	15. Dania First time

Dania look from the window of Blakk citadel,ever since she betray Sora and the Shane Gang she tried to be cruel,tried to forget memories about them,its not easy for her to be evil but this is the path she choose,Dania look her darkness loader

"This is not who you really are Nia,you know it but you tried very hard to deny your own feelings" Agu said from inside his loader

Dania sighed but she dont want to shows her emotion,if she shows emotion now all her plan will crumble,she walks towards the main hall and sat at the lounge

"What makes you sad my apperentice?"Blakk shock her

"Nothing master just i need more power to destroy that goody two shoes Sora and Nurul they are my target,destroying them will make me a step closer in conquering slugterra" Dania laughes evily

"I have a present for you" Blakk lead Dania to his personal space and she was really amazed

"Wow this is cool" Dania smiles and Blakk hug her from behind,she was blush furiously

"Dania..." Blakk lean to her and they she felt his lips crushing into her,she let out a moan and Blakk deepen kiss,their tounge clash together and he pinned her to the wall

"Oh Blakk..." her heart beeping faster as Blakk snuk his hand into her shirt and exploring her curve body. Blakk removes Dania's shirt and he start sucking her brest hungrily as Dania close her eyes enjoying the treatment that Blakk gave her

"Lets continue shall we" he carry Dania to his bed and he on top of her. Dania now only wear a red bra and g-string panties.Blakk felt his dick hardened,and he ripp off her undergarment,and lick Dania's lower half

"Ahh Blakk this is heaven" she moan as her lower half wet like waterfall.He smirks and goes inside her and he thrust his dick in and out

"Wow you are a virgin,and your asset are good" He commented,and keep thrust in and out,then he felt that he about to cum and he want to pulled out his dick but Dania stopped

"Release it inside me,pleasee" she beg him and Blakk smirk,he thrust harder

"Arghhh im came" and Blakk release his load inside Dania that gives him a kiss

"I love you Blakk"

"And i love you too Nia" he return the kiss and both of them fell asleep


	16. Memories

Sora's P.O.V

Ever since Nia betray us,i've been restless,i took on my duffel bag and search my log,then i sighed.When i pulled my log something drop and i pick it up. I was my tag,my library tag to be exact.I took it and hold it in my hand,Nia's betrayal took me back to another betrayal i face

(6 months before)

"It was you who united them,so your destroy my marriage.Such a slut" as Carlos say those words

"Its your stupid bitch wife tell me that you both divorce and that filthy bastard Rey took advatages of my silence,do you even know what have happen to me" I bark at him

"But still you didnt prevent her from be with that guy" as Carlos fumed

I look at him,my eyes full of anger now,he think im the one who stole his wife

"Let me tell you something,i already told her everything about that bastard,and what do i get in return,she call me a backstabber,hear it BACKSTABBER!" I yell at him with frustration,and Carlos gasped

"No need to snap at me Sora,i just ask you"

"You accuse me not asking.You,that bitch and that bastard should all rot in hell!" I leave Carlos with frustration

(End of flashbacks)

I grip that tag tightly and exhale my breath,that incident really break my trust in so call little sis

"Hey Sora can i come"

I look Nurul,and my anguish was gone,who is she that can makes me cool down in a second

"Sure come in" I smiled with my true smiled after a half year


	17. Resolution

Sora look Nurul,her warm smile really makes Sora feel accepted in the Shane Gang,Bake eavesdropping them

"You know lil sis i havent feel this warmth feeling for a long time,all this time i only felt betray for someone who i took under my wings and it hurt me the most" Sora close her eyes

"There now Sora,you got me by your side and i will not betray you a bit"

"Nur,you are my little sis and from now on i will always by your side no matter what" Sora smiles

"Why me Sora?"

Sora close her eyes "You show me what a true friendship are and you heal my heart and trust. You are truly a good little sister for me" she open her eyes

"So you already make a new resolution but it will shortlived" a hop jack ghoul was fire to Nurul

"What da...??" her crest of love activated turning the ghoul back into normal slug

"Nia..." Sora grip her fist tight

"Surprise!!,miss me my friend?" Dania smirk with evil tone

"Honestly no,and secondly you dare harm my lil sis then you will pay" Sora grab her blaster and loaded a strange look tazerling

"Sis,becarefull" Nurul was worried,Sora wink at her and grin

"You are so damn annoying when you grin like that.Time for your demise!!!!"

"Not on my watch,Spark digitized" shoot that strange looking tazerling and it fry Dania blaster

"Wicked sis" Nurul smiled

"If you not joinning Blakk,you might got more power,and this tazerling was infuse with digital power" Sora smirk as Spark appear onto her shoulder

"You bitch" shoot more ghoul but all was taken down by Sora's digislug

"Surrender now or be perish forever!!!" Sora aim her blaster towards Nia's head

"Never!!!"Dania spat on Sora's face

"Well you leave me no choice.Dania Rahman,you are found guilty for threaten SlugTerra,complot with Blakk and disturbing peace of two worlds,with that your sentence is to be exile to Infinity Zone" loaded digi Tormanto and shoot Dania

"This is not over!!!!!!" Dania shout and she disappear with the vortex

"You did it sis,and you finally can be at peace" Nurul highfive with Sora

"Well its the best for other"


	18. Revelations

Ice Kingdom

She look through her mirror,as it reflect Sora's happiness,and that women knew her grandaugther has learn much from her adventure

"The time has come for Nana to come back and take her rightful place has the kingdom queen" she call her trusty bird messenger Nury "Fly to SlugTerra and bring back princess Nana Nurgaya to her rightful place" and the bird fly through a portal to SlugTerra

Shane Gang Hideout

Sora look her digislug mingle with all the other slug hapily and she smiled

"You look happy today" Yuki shock Sora and she turn

"Well the thorn in my heart has been pluck so im calm now" she laughes

"Hey look at that!" Eli beam to the sky and a portal appear

"What is that?" Nurul look,as Nury comes out from portal and landed on Nurul's shoulder

"It cant be true! Nury?" Sora gasped,she knows if that bird appear something big going to happen and she saw a letter tied to Nury's feet

"Thats a messenger bird but for who?"All eyes was look at Sora

"Sis you seems to know this bird,care to explain?" Nurul tap Sora's shoulder and she sighed

"I guess its time i told you all my true origin,when we first met i told you my name is Sora but its half true only. My real name is Nurhasnah Ariff Nurgaya or Princess Nana Nurgaya,im heir to a kingdom called the Ice Kingdom"

"No wicked way,you are a real princess,but why you are here?" Yuki asked

"Im on a journey of learning a true meaning being a ruler. Its been 5 years since i start travelling and i befriended Rui and all of you. Also being Nurul's sister" look at Nurul

"You lied all this time,i guess its true what they say i will never find sister love" Nurul goes to her room and cries on her bed

"Nur..." Sora lost word

"Let me console her Princess" Eli tap on Sora's shoulder

"Just call me Sora,i dont want we be to formal" she walks to the river


	19. Farewell SlugTerra

Sora's P.O.V

I hate this feeling now,it kills me slowly,when my lil sis thought i betray her,its not my will to do it but i promise my grandma the queen of Ice kingdom i will never tell a soul my true origin.Guess that promise eats me back.

Sora what have you done,you hurt her feelings,a soul that really cares for you and she risk her life for your sake

"Arghhhhh!!!!!!" I scream and tears running through my cheek.It can be heard few cavern away

"Hey Nana" Yuki greet and i look

"Yuki,why you call me Nana?" I tilt my head

"That's your true name right so can we stick to that" Yuki smiled as i sighed

"Its all my fault that Nur hate me now,I should not got to close to her"

"She needs time,but if you leave she will be broken hearted"

My head shot up,i know if i goes now im same as the people who make her life hard

"So what says you Sora?" Yuki asked. I took out my tag and clench it

"I will say the truth" I rush to her room

Normal P.O.V

Sora was infront of Nurul's room,she breath out and knock the door

"Lil sis can i speak to you?"

"No go away you liar!" Nurul snap to Sora

"I know that what im done is wrong but i have to do it because i promise someone i never reveal my true identity"

"Then you toy with my trust,you and them are the same!"

"No,i was going to tell you but the time is not right,if i told you my true origin will you belive?" Sora ask Nur,and no answer "You will say that im a liar too,so no meaning if i told you or not,i guess sister love never exist for me" Sora about to leave but she felt someone hug her from behind

"You really mean what you saying?" Nurul ask

"Tsubarean never twist her word that is our oath.will you give me another chance?"

"You are my sis,ofcourse i forgive you" both of them hugs each other

"So beautifull" Bake cry on Yuki

"Hey watch it drama king" she hit Bake head with frying pan,and both of sisters laugh

"Lil sis,i want to invite you and all of the Shane Gang to Ice Kingdom for a well deserve vacation"

Nurul shocked,she wasnt expected that Sora invited them to her home

"You really mean it" and Sora nodded.

"Farewell SlugTerra,Ice Kingdom here i come!" Sora pump her fist to the air


End file.
